Risque Rendezvous
by Medie Shanachie
Summary: Lorne goes to check on a friend and things work out better than he planned.


_Author's Note: So this takes place long after "Stonehenge Secret," but you can decide whether it's before or after "Midnight Mission." Since I wrote it after "Midnight Mission," I'm setting it in my mind after that story. At this point in time, Aiden and Lorne have been on enough missions that they are pretty comfortable together. Aiden does call him Evan most of the time, except when she's teasing him or in meetings. She's pretty comfortable with the team also and they all tend to look out for her since she has a habit of not eating. There really isn't a reason for this scene; it just kinda popped into being. Maybe in the future, I'll tuck it into another story. For now just enjoy it as is. I would say that Lorne has come looking for Aiden just to check up on her. Everything else I fully blame on them. Oh and Lorne so does not belong to me, but Aiden does._

Lorne leaned against the doorjamb to Aiden's office, hands tucked into his pockets. "Have you eaten yet today?" he asked her.

She didn't look up from the tablet she was scanning as she pointed at a tray on a near-by table with her pen. "The unholy duo brought me something at some point."

Lorne grinned at her description of the two youngest Marines on his team as he sauntered across the room to look at her tray. He picked up the fork and poked at the congealed mass on it. He had to admit it looked even less appetizing than an MRE. It also didn't looked like Aiden had eaten any of it. "You need to eat it, doc, you can't absorb it by osmosis," he pointed out.

Aiden continued to work as she replied, "Ooo big science word there, Major. Watch out you may be contaminated. And that stuff looked bad enough without me having to look at it half-digested."

Lorne registered her words and took a closer look at her. Aiden was pretty good at hiding her headaches, but he had learned to recognize the physical signs. She didn't get the really bad ones very often, but this one looked like a doozy. Her brown eyes had pain-lines rimming them and her jaw was clenched against the pain radiating through her head. Every few moments, she would reach up and rub her forehead absentmindedly. Lorne doubted she even realized she was doing it. Lorne knew from past descriptions from her and discussions with Beckett that the pain would be radiating down the back of her skull and into her neck and shoulders by now. Since she was still sitting up and working, she probably hadn't taken anything stronger than Tylenol. "Take your jacket off," he ordered as he started around the table.

That got her attention and she jerked her head up to stare at him in shock. "Ah, yellow light, Evan." she said, laughing.

He looked at her blankly for a second, then remembered the stupid sexual harassment seminar they had all sat through earlier in the week. Stupid not because it wasn't a good idea, but because they had put the Marines, Air Force, and civilians all in the same room and then told the Marines _not_ to be crude. That had been a disaster in the making and Lorne was honestly glad he hadn't been the one to discipline all of the Marines (and a few of the scientists) afterwards. He and Sheppard had decided it would just work better if the punishments came down from the Marine captains. Not that disciplining the Air Force men had been much better and those punishments he had been privy to. He didn't even want to think about the wrath brought down on the scientists.

He laughed in response to her comment. "I think you defeated the purpose of that by calling me Evan," he pointed out. He reached for her jacket, giving her time to pull away. "I just thought that easing some of the tension in your muscles might help relieve your headache."

She allowed him to remove her jacket and he set it on the stool behind him. "It probably will."

He rested his hands on her shoulders, lining his thumbs up side by side on her spine. "Just tell me if I press too hard," he said huskily. He started to clear his throat, but then that might give her the idea that she was getting to him. This close to her, he could smell the exotic scent that was her soap overlaying the fresh scent of her skin.

"Evan," she whispered after he had stood unmoving for a few moments, "I can't tell you if you're pressing too hard if you don't move your hands."

He squeezed gently. "Sorry. Guess I got a little lost there."

She reached back and pulled her braid over her shoulder, moving it out of his way. "It's okay." Her head fell forward as he began to knead her muscles and she made a sound that bordered on pornographic. Evan bit back his own groan as she melted under his touch and arousal started to wind its way through him. Thinking that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, he started to pull back just as she leaned into him. Automatically he switched directions, pressing her up against his body so she didn't fall off her stool. He moaned low, under his breath, as her butt snugged up against his crotch. She stiffened for a second, then wiggled almost as if trying to get closer. "I'm assuming that isn't your sidearm," she joked.

He considered his options; trying to think wasn't easy in his current position. She didn't sound like she was upset, but this hadn't been his intention when he offered her the massage either. They had been dancing around each other for weeks—hell, months—but she probably wouldn't enjoy anything tonight. "Nothing has to happen tonight, Aiden," he answered finally, choosing to ignore her joke.

She sighed and he had to admit she sounded as frustrated as he was feeling. "As much as I would like something to happen," she trailed off and gave a kind of half-laugh. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but," her voice changed to that of a long suffering woman, "not tonight, dear, I have a headache."

Evan laughed. He couldn't help it. "So, um, rain check?" he asked.

Aiden reached behind her and slapped whatever part of him she could reach. "I can_not_ believe you just said that," she hissed.

Evan pressed up against her, showing her wordlessly that their conversation hadn't dulled his ardor one bit. "It's rather hard to think when all of your blood is below your belt-line," he whispered in her ear. She moaned in answer; pressing back against him and winding her arms around his neck, pulling his head forward and tilting hers so that their lips met.

It was awkward and not the best angle Even was positive that one or both of them was going to have a crick in the neck, but she tasted so good. Her mouth was soft and hot under his and so eager. She opened for him before he could even ask permission and invited his tongue in to duel and dance with hers. He found the presence of mind to work his hands off her neck and skim them down her body, grabbing her hips. A tug, a nudge, and she got the idea. Without breaking the kiss, she spun around on the stool and suddenly her legs were wrapped around his hips and the line of her body was pressed against his and _Jesus God_ if he had thought it was good his front to her back; it was nothing to compare with the softness of her curves pressed so tightly against him.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, separating from her and finally stepping back and putting a stool between them. He looked at her; half-lidded eyes and swollen lips, then had to tear his eyes away. "That's not the way to get me to stop," he pointed out. "I'm a gentleman, not a saint," he admitted, his voice rough with desire.

"I'm not sorry," she told him. "Goddess, I'm _not_ sorry cuz if you _kiss_ like that...anything else is going to be a triple x-rated complete meltdown."

"Geez, Aiden," he groaned as all of his blood rushed south again. He flashed on an image of her stretched out naked and willing beneath him and quickly wrenched his mind away from that thought. "That is _NOT_ helping," he ground out.

"Okay. Okay. Sorry. And I really am this time. I didn't mean to make things harder." She giggled as he grimaced at her choice of words. "Sorry. Really, I am. But. Hey! Endorphins!"

Evan looked confused by her non-sequiter. "Wanna run that one by me again? In English?"

"Endorphins," she repeated. "As in nature's happy drug." When he still looked confused, she slid off the stool and stalked towards him. Evan backed away until he bumped up against a table and there was no where else to go. Aiden grinned as she pressed herself up against him. "As in my head doesn't hurt nearly as bad as it did and I bet if you figure out a way to release a few more of those endorphins, I'll feel even better." She worked a hand down between their bodies and his eyes almost crossed as he tried to figure out where it was going. "Get enough endorphins going and maybe you won't need that rain check."

Evan leaned his head down, intending to take her up on her extremely tempting offer, when reason suddenly kicked in. He realized they were in her _very_ public lab and even though it was late at night; people were always around. He silently cursed himself out as he realized he had left the door open and they were lucky they hadn't been caught before now. He caught her wandering hand, and the other one for good measure, and waited until she looked up at him. "Let's take this somewhere a little more private," he suggested, trying to convey that he was more than willing. "And maybe a little more comfortable."

She reached up, using his hold for leverage, and licked a line across his lips. "Your place or mine?" she asked saucily.

"Ai-_den_," he groaned as she led him from the room.


End file.
